


Mr. Thymos, to the Principal’s Office

by GayBirdWrites



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBirdWrites/pseuds/GayBirdWrites
Summary: Student-teacher Galo desperately wants the recently-vacant gym teacher position. But it’s up to Kray to fill the position or not.This is Teacher AU! Non-con/dub-con abound!! Mind the tags please!
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Mr. Thymos, to the Principal’s Office

**Author's Note:**

> WOW what’s up everyone who’s ready for some morally ambiguous smut on this lovely day! This is your last warning for Teacher AU content- as much as I physically can’t write Galo not at least having somewhat of a good time, please mind the tags and know what you’re about to read.

Galo paced nervously around the cramped office. The clock above him ticked rhythmically, relentlessly, painstakingly counting down the seconds until the end of the school day. The end of the week, to be more precise, and the end of Galo’s trial period as a student teacher.

It was fortunate he didn’t have a class in the last period, because every shred of his attention had been devoted to stressing over his final evaluation with the school’s principal, Kray Foresight. Kray was notoriously strict to students and teachers alike, and Galo knew that just because he had been a mentor to him many years ago, he shouldn’t expect any slack from him. Galo thought he had done a good job, but his fate was entirely in Kray’s hands now.

The bell rang, loud and shrill, and startled Galo from his nervous reverie. 3:30. The end of the day. He could hear students filtering out of their classrooms, their loud chatter echoing through the high ceilings of the gymnasium. There were no after-school clubs on Fridays, no extended free gym hours to delay the inevitable. With a sigh, Galo grabbed his bag and began the long march to the principal’s office.

***

Even the front office had cleared out early- Heris, the secretary that Galo had come to befriend, was notably absent from her desk. Galo approached Kray’s office door with caution, and knocked lightly. “Come in,” gruffed a voice from the other side. Great. Kray was ready, but Galo absolutely wasn’t. He shook himself out of it and took a deep breath. It was now or never. He’d been a great teacher and coach. He was going to get this job.

Galo pushed the door open. Kray was waiting for him at his desk, hands folded neatly behind a small stack of paperwork. Everything about the office was neatly organized and perfectly aligned, including the man himself. His white shirt creased evenly across his broad shoulders, and not a single blond hair was out of place. He smiled at Galo, and gestured to the chair in front of him.

“This day’s been a long time coming, hasn’t it, Galo?” Kray began as Galo took a seat. He nodded. “Are you nervous?” Another nod. Kray reached for the first pieces of paper in front of him. “There’s no reason to be. Every teacher here goes through this evaluation. You aren’t the first to be worried, nor will you be the last.”

That was reassuring, at least. Galo let himself relax slightly as he retrieved his glasses from the collar of his shirt. “What’s first?” He asked.

“Well, I thought we should first address some of the comments and evaluations from your students.” Kray slid the packet of papers across the desk. “We handed these forms out to a selection of your students at random, and told them to answer candidly.”

_Always happy, super chill teacher; He actually knows what he’s talking about when it comes to most sports; He’s hot enough to make me_ want _to care about gym class._

Galo chuckled at the last one, and looked up to Kray. “These all seem to be pretty positive, aren’t they Gov?” He kept flipping through the evaluations.

Across one of the pages, in a bright red, angry scrawl, read, “ _MR. THYMOS IS A SLUT_ ”.

“That’s what I was hoping to address with you today, Galo.” Kray sighed. He stood up from the desk but moved no further, and peered over Galo and the packet. “If you keep going, you’ll find a number of students seem to believe you’re, ah, quite the promiscuous teacher.”

Galo’s stomach had dropped through the floor and down to the center of the earth. He frantically turned the pages, catching phrases like “ _too hot for his own good_ ”, “ _shorts leave nothing to the imagination_ ”, “ _catch him in the showers for a really good time_ ”, and one that just said “ _dummy thicccc~_ ”.

“No, no, no, sir, none of this is true!” Galo threw the papers back onto Kray’s desk. “This must be a prank of some kind!” He shouted, head in his hands. Kray circled the desk until he was behind Galo, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you certain there isn’t _any_ truth to what some of these students are saying?”

Galo peeked through his fingers. “What do you mean?” The grip on his shoulder tightened. Kray’s perfect smile seemed almost too taut as it grinned down at him. “I promise you, sir, nothing has happened—“

“That’s enough, Galo,” Kray cut him off, his voice a whip crack in too-still air. Galo flinched. He was frozen in his seat, staring down the stack of papers that may have cost him his job. Kray had completely disappeared from his line of sight but his presence was still paralyzing, both hands now firmly planted on Galo’s shoulders, hardly pressing down but to Galo he may as well have been crushing him.

The tick of the clock was deafening in the silence. Then:

“Stand up.”

Kray’s voice was lower all of a sudden, still just as firm but not nearly as sharp. His hands hadn’t moved. Galo slowly pulled himself out of his chair, thoroughly confused as to what was going on. He didn’t want to look back and find out.

He heard the slow scrape of the chair being pulled away from him, then suddenly lurched forwards as Kray shoved him against the desk. His hands scrambled for purchase among the papers, destroying any semblance of organization that had been present. Kray’s forearm pressed into his back, bending him forward and pinning him to the top of the desk, and out of the corner of Galo’s eye he saw him retrieve an old wooden ruler from one of the still-standing cups on the desk.

“Promeopolis ISD dress code regulations dictate that students’ shorts must be at least how many inches in length, Mr. Thymos?” Galo winced as he felt the corner of the ruler drag up his exposed thigh. He was wearing the same red running shorts he wore for just about everything, and as the edge of the ruler disappeared up under the hem of the shorts and dug into the fat of his ass he wondered idly if he maybe should have worn something nicer for this. He knew his shorts were on the shorter side of things for men’s wear, but it had never been a problem before.

Kray’s arm pressed harder against Galo’s back, breaking his train of thought. He’d been asked a question! “10 inches minimum or to the tips of your fingertips, whichever is longer.” He answered, taking a shaky sigh of relief when he felt the ruler retreat. “Good,” He heard Kray say from behind him, but whatever might’ve come next was drowned out by a loud _smack_ as he brought the ruler down across Galo’s ass. He yelped, squirmed underneath Kray’s hold to no avail, as the ruler came down again on his bare thighs. 

“These shorts of yours are three inches too short.” A third crack of the ruler caused Galo to cry out, his head hitting the desk in shock and pain. He whimpered as Kray dragged the ruler across his backside, over hot skin where welts were sure to form. This was his warning, a tease— Kray wasn’t done with him yet. 

Kray lifted the ruler and Galo braced himself for another impact, but it never came. The weight on his back lessened slightly as Kray leaned over him, hot breath on Galo’s ear. “Your students were honest in their evaluations,” he murmured, slipping in a quick barrage of light slaps against Galo’s thighs again. “These shorts of yours are quite distracting.” With his free hand, Kray grabbed hold of Galo’s waistband and yanked the red running shorts down, exposing his equally tight briefs. “Kray-!” Galo’s protests were silenced by another spanking. He lurched forward on the desk with each hit, the ruler finding its mark every time with a terrifying accuracy. His eyes welled with tears as he felt Kray’s hand dig into his hair and tug his head sideways against the desk.

“According to the same dress code regulations, what is the maximum acceptable length that a male student's hair can be?” Kray’s voice hissed in Galo’s peripherals. He swallowed sobs as the ruler bit into him again, the hand in his hair leisurely combing through the length of it before giving it a sharp yank. “It—ah, can’t be longer than the student’s shoulders!” Galo stumbled over his answer, knowing once again he was absolutely breaking that rule. But how was it his fault if no one had cared to tell him?

The papers below Galo were splattered with tears and drool as he struggled to maintain his composure. Kray would have none of it. In a single swipe, his boxers were on the floor with his shorts, his bright red ass on display for the principal. The ruler’s edge traced over the angry welts that stood out, sharp streaks against pale skin. He looked quite nice like this, Kray thought, with his glasses crooked on his tear-stained face. He dropped the ruler on the desk with a loud clatter, startling another yelp out of Galo. He seized that plush ass with both of his hands and kneaded hungrily at the tender flesh. Galo moaned low, his voice rumbling against the wooden desk. “If you’re going to work here, such a lax attitude towards our rules will not be tolerated.” Kray growled, labored breaths filling the office.

Galo felt Kray’s groin press into his ass, noting with fear — and also a little intrigue? — at the massive hard-on he seemed to be sporting. It was at this point he finally noticed his own erection brushing lightly against the front of the desk. Oh god, was he actually _into_ this? No wonder his students thought he was a slut. Galo keened at the unmistakable sound of a zipper being undone behind him, the _pop_ of a cap and the unmistakable sound of lube being spread across hands pooled a dark heat in the pit of his stomach. Kray’s hands smeared the cool gel across Galo’s bruised ass and he sighed with content. Perhaps, Galo thought lazily, he was okay with this after all.

He sprawled across the desk in quiet bliss as fingers probed at the crack of his backside, each grazing touch of his hole sending shivers up Galo’s spine. He’d gone from apprehension to need in record time, and now his hips ground back into Kray with shameless want, which earned a chuckle from the older man. He held Galo firm against his desk, leaning over to stroke a hand through his hair. “The building closes soon, you know. We’re going to have to speed up your evaluation.”

Galo’s eyes widened as Kray suddenly, roughly spread his ass open. “No, no, wait—!” His cries fell on deaf ears and the unforgiving wooden desk. Kray lined himself up with Galo’s slick hole, and— _fuck!_ —bottomed out with a single push. He sobbed into the long-forgotten evaluations as Kray’s hips slapped against his raw thighs, rhythmic slaps that stung more than the ruler ever did. 

He felt like he was being split open from the inside, every nerve on fire as he came undone on the principal’s desk. 

Kray grunted with each thrust, his large hands gripping Galo’s hips so hard they might bruise. Fuck, Galo didn’t care if they did. He’d have to wear pants to class for at least the next few days, what did a few more bruises matter? 

“Your students were right, Galo,” Kray hissed. “You _are_ a slut.” 

“No, please Kray, it’s not true — _haaa!_ ” Galo’s rebuke faltered as Kray’s dick pounded into his prostate and Galo saw stars. “Are you sure? The way your ass is sucking me in makes me think you _wanted_ this to happen.”

“No!” Galo was bawling now, tears and drool streamed across his pretty little fucked-out face. His legs were beginning to tremble as his feet slipped wider open, whole body begging for Kray to fuck him deeper, stretch him out, fill him more. His neglected dick bobbed between his red thighs, slick with precum and swollen with need. Kray slapped Galo’s ass again for good measure, taking immense pleasure in Galo’s strangled sobs and the way it bounced back so perfectly. It was going to send him over the edge too soon, if he wasn’t careful. 

“I think we’re just about done with this evaluation, don’t you?” He crooned, reaching up Galo’s back once more to grab a fistful of his hair. “I’ve decided to fill the position after all.” Kray yanked him up and back as he slammed into him hard— once, twice, before filling him up with a satisfied groan. He continued to thrust into Galo slowly, milking his orgasm out and reveling in the way his cum looked as it dripped down his legs. 

When he pulled out, Galo crumbled to his knees and shook, his hole still twitching and leaking, cock still hard and untouched. But he was frozen against the front of the desk, unable to do anything but blink and pant heavily. Kray zipped his pants back up and took a moment to compose himself. He felt a fondness for his protege, so helpless and pliable. He could use this. He grabbed his coat and briefcase from beside the door. 

“Clean yourself up, and then lock up, would you?” He asked nonchalantly as he looked down at Galo, at his handiwork. The thick welts were already beginning to turn purple and green, beautifully straight lines that stretched from his lower back down to the middle of his thighs. He wouldn’t be sitting down any time soon. “I’ll be seeing you Monday, Mr. Thymos.”

The door clicked shut, and Galo, dick in hand, began to sob freely as he slowly worked himself to his own orgasm. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is directly inspired by the time my friend brought me to a bdsm club and one of the doms bent me over a bar table and spanked me with a studded paddle until I couldn’t sit down so uh. Write what you know, y’know?
> 
> Come yell with me on Twitter! I’m @/gaybirdrights and if your age is in your bio you’re welcome to request to follow~


End file.
